<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planetary Alignment by dilfhakoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451412">Planetary Alignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfhakoda/pseuds/dilfhakoda'>dilfhakoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Also... a lot of the chapters have sexual content, Angst, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, NEW TAGS:, Not all of these tags are for the same chapter btw, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, but not in a kink way like in a normal way lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfhakoda/pseuds/dilfhakoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of both interconnected and standalone one-shots with Solar System themed prompts. [The rating and length of individual chapters will vary.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Venus is the planet of love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tags for this chapter:<br/>- Crying During Sex<br/>- Porn with Feelings<br/>- Emotional Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Songs listened to while writing this<br/>- touch by koda<br/>- wicked game by gemma hayes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until she points it out. He’s too focused on how her body feels beneath him; the way her abdomen twitches when he pushes into her, how her walls grip him when he pulls out. </p><p>“Why are you crying?” Katara asks, her hand slipping up to cup his scarred cheek. Her voice is quiet and soothing, reminding him of lullabies his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. Some may consider that a strange connection given the circumstances, but Zuko doesn’t, because knows both actions originate from the same place: a place of love.</p><p>He shuts his eyes to focus on how her fingers feel against the dead skin coating his eye—how clammy they are (<em> not that he minds </em>) and how she’s warmer than she’s ever been before. In doing so, he finally notices the wetness dripping from his eyelashes, and pauses his slow thrusts into her body. Katara releases a soft sigh at the loss of stimulation, but remains focused on her inquiry.</p><p>Zuko swallows the saliva in his mouth and blinks his heavy eyelids open to meet Katara’s gaze. It is soft yet intense; full of curiosity, solicitude, and—his heart skips a beat—love. He still has trouble comprehending how the last one can be directed at him, but he won’t protest. In fact, now that he’d experienced her love, he doesn’t think he could live without it.</p><p>Before Zuko can dry his cheeks himself, Katara’s hand is already on it’s way to the leaking eye. She wipes the tears away before they fall onto her naked chest. Her fingers travel into the ruffled mess of hair at the back of Zuko’s head so Katara can run them through the strands in steady, reassuring movements. </p><p>“I… I don’t know.” Zuko answers honestly, his voice sounding hoarse due to his dry throat. The small sensations that his body is experiencing are once again relevant, from the itch of his own desire to the timid ache in his abdomen from overwork. He becomes self-conscious of his sweaty skin and how it sticks to Katara’s like their bodies are a pair of leather cushions. Feeling himself begin to soften—despite how much he wants her—he pulls out.</p><p>“Do you… want to stop?” Katara tries to hide the disappointment in her voice, because she wants him to be honest if he’s uncomfortable, but it still shines through in her tone. Zuko finds that detail quite flattering, and even arousing.</p><p>“No,” He assures her, and his vision blurs. “I want to. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying… I’m fucking this up for no reason. I’m sorry—” </p><p>“Shush, Zuko. You have nothing to apologize for.” Katara brings Zuko’s head down to rest lightly on her breast, angling their bodies slightly so that he is not putting too much weight on her. The hand brushing through his hair continues at the same calming rhythm, constant and unwavering.</p><p>Zuko blushes from the intimacy of the moment. He hadn’t intended to be so vulnerable during this experience; he wanted to make it perfect and romantic for Katara; he’d even prepared candles and rose petals to surprise her. But somehow this was better, because it was real and relieving and it was theirs. After a few moments of collecting his thoughts, Zuko speaks. </p><p>“I’m just overwhelmed, I guess. But not in a bad way… I’m just feeling… so much, and I don’t know how to...” He trails off, unsure of how to express himself, but hoping that she would understand.</p><p>“I think I know what you mean.” Katara responds. She sounds like she’s smiling, so Zuko peeks up at her, and finds that his guess was correct. His heart flutters at the sight, and he realizes why he’s overwhelmed. </p><p>His uncle was right—love is certainly a funny thing. </p><p>“Okay, I think I’m ready again.” </p><p>“Ready for…?” Katara prompts, one eyebrow raised, her smile widening. </p><p>“...You know.” Is all Zuko says, his own grin returning.</p><p>He pushes himself up onto his elbows and leans down to kiss her, his tongue already at the forefront of his mouth. Katara moans and returns the kiss eagerly, swinging her left leg over his hip. She releases a small giggle when he tangles one hand through her hair and sweeps the other one down to massage her ass. </p><p>Zuko cries once more that night from joy, after they’re both finished and clinging to each other in a peaceful languor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what ya think :^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mars is the planet of rage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tags for this chapter:<br/>- Hate Sex<br/>- Possible ooc-ness<br/>- Angst</p><p>Songs listened to while writing this:<br/>- hatefuck by the bravery<br/>- i hate everything about you by three days grace</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hates him; she truly does. </p><p>He hunted them like animals. He betrayed her and got Aang killed. He’s his father’s son, the epitome of everything Fire Nation. </p><p>And in spite of this—or maybe because of it—she still finds her way into his bed. His metaphorical bed at least—usually they fuck outside, because going to his bed can seem too personal for Katara, too intimate. She doesn’t go to Zuko to feel safe, she doesn’t <em> want </em> to feel safe with him. </p><p>Tonight, though, they’re in his bedroom. He hunches over a bit to kiss her, because Katara refuses to meet him halfway. She rips their mouths apart, using the grip she has on the back of his head to keep him in place between her hands.</p><p>“I hate you.” She hisses against his lips, her face contorting to fit the snarl accompanying it. She doesn’t know what compels her to say it—it’s as if she’s reminding herself, and not even talking to Zuko; It’s a habit.</p><p>“I know.” He says back, his voice without any malice but still hot with passion, though what type of passion she cannot name. </p><p>He crashes their mouths together once more, perhaps to silence her, to try and suck the venom from her mouth like a snake bite. That thought infuriates Katara, but it doesn’t stop her—It only encourages her. </p><p>The first time she confronted him alone, Katara hadn’t intended for it to lead to sex. Then she did it a second time, and it became a routine; a song and dance, wherein she provokes Zuko on purpose, disguising the reality that she knows what will come next, that she’s expecting it... That she wants it.</p><p>She pushes Zuko onto his bed and he doesn’t resist. At this point, he knows how it will play out, and he lets her take the lead. Every time, without fail, he <em> always </em> lets her. Again, that plain, simple and even polite thought brings Katara’s blood to boil. She doesn’t know why it enrages her. She doesn’t even know why she fucks him, why she keeps coming back for more despite how angry he makes her feel. </p><p>She swings her leg over Zuko’s waist, spreads her hand out on his chest and looks at him. Sitting atop him, with her knees pinning him against the bed, Katara realizes why she does it. </p><p>She gets off on the power trip; she can’t deny it, at least not to herself. It’s almost akin to bloodbending. The most annoying part of this revelation is that Zuko <em> knows </em> this, he’s always known it, and he still chooses to let her screw him anyway. </p><p>Katara might be as sick as he is.</p><p>He helps her tear off his clothes, but doesn’t interfere once it's her turn to disrobe. When Katara sinks down onto him, there is no grace period; she starts fast, goes fast, and ends fast. She fucks him relentlessly, like she has something to prove. But as Zuko thrusts up into her, she knows he’s holding back, and it only makes her more furious. </p><p>They keep up the pace for what she guesses is 10 minutes, with her occasionally barking orders at him, which he always obliges. She can feel her orgasm approaching, but there is no excitement. </p><p>Her orgasm is never pure, never reassuring, never emotionally satisfying. This time is no different; when it rushes through her,, she feels dirty and tainted and diseased. Katara feels disgusted with herself, being a slave to carnal desire like this. </p><p>But she knows she’ll do it again by the end of the week. </p><p>Zuko follows a few seconds after, seemingly only having lasted this long because of his sole desire to demonstrate his prowess. </p><p>Both of them stay in position, panting, sweat cooling. The haze that took over Katara begins to clear, and she feels a strange sobering vulnerability in thr aftermath. She looks down at him, his eyes still closed, and for a moment he is just a man, not a villain. </p><p>Was she the cruel one now? </p><p>His eyes open once she gets up, disconnecting from his heat and gathering her clothing. </p><p>“Remember. Don’t tell anyone about this. If you do, I <em> swear </em> I’ll…” The threat isn’t empty, but it isn't complete either. </p><p>“I know.” Is all Zuko says. Katara heads for the door without looking back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Life has been kicking my ass 😭 I'll try to update all of my fics soon </p><p>Also sorry if there's any mistakes, it's un-beta'd as usual</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>